vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting
= Featured Media = = Overview = The second "sphere" of Vanguard is Crafting, and involves creating objects and items using recipes. Crafting recipes are each made up of a different set of actions that must be performed in a particular order. Each of these actions cost what is known as 'action points' and takes from the action pool. The maximum amount of action points available varies with each recipe. While crafting, certain complications may arise which may affect the crafting process. Complications are usually but not always detrimental. The player can attempt to correct complications and resume crafting. Through experimentation, players can discover new recipes and formulas. A character's crafting level is independent of its adventuring level. It is entirely possible to level exclusively in crafting without ever engaging in adventuring combat. Crafting experience comes primarily from work orders. Work orders are the crafting sphere's equivalent of quests. An NPC will commission a work order and provide raw materials. The crafter then produces the requested items, receiving skill and monetary rewards in return. There are three crafting classes and each of them knows two specializations. The player can choose their specialization when they reach level 11 in the crafter class. It is possible to switch the specialization, but doing so will permanently remove all recipes of that specialization. The classes are Outfitter (Tailor or Leather-worker), Artificer (Carpenter or Mineralogist), and Blacksmith (Armorsmith or Weaponsmith) = Guide = Trades The main decision a crafter needs to make is which trade they will select. Each trade can produce different things and works with different materials. ARTIFICER The artificer works with stone, wood, and gemstone. They can create all matters of wooden melee and ranged weapons, as well as a small amount of weapons made from stone. They can also create magical focuses to increase the power of spellcasters. At level 11 Artificers can become Carpenters or Stonemasons. BLACKSMITHING The blacksmith works mainly with metal, and includes the skills of weaponsmithing and armorsmithing. They make the vast majority of weapons, and fashion all types of heavy armor. At level 11 Blacksmiths can become Armorsmiths or Weaponsmiths. OUTFITTER The outfitter deals in leather and cloth. They fashion all lighter armors, and can create work clothing for harvesters and crafters. In addition to armor and work clothes, they can create bags, pouches, and normal clothing. At level 11 Outfitters can choose to become Leatherworkers or Tailors. Skills Skills are a major part of the crafting sphere, and determine along with your level what actions are available to you during the crafting process. Each crafting trade has a one parent skill for refining, three process skills for refining, three parent skills for finishing, and three process skills for finishing. Parent Skills The parent skills govern the overall difficulty of the recipes, as well as the crafting inventory space available. They are also used in the assembly process. Parent Skills List *Artificer Skills **Artificer Refining: Forming **Artificer Finishing 1: Carpentry **Artificer Finishing 2: Mineralogy **Artificer Finishing 3: Artificing *Blacksmith Skills **Blacksmith Refining: Metallurgy **Blacksmith Finishing 1: Blacksmithing **Blacksmith Finishing 2: Weaponsmithing **Blacksmith Finishing 3: Armorsmithing *Outfitter Skills **Outfitter Refining: Material Preparation **Outfitter Finishing 1: Outfitting **Outfitter Finishing 2: Tailoring **Outfitter Finishing 3: Leatherworking Process Skills The process skills affect the use of crafting actions during the session. Of the three processes for finishing and refining, there is one station skill, one utility skill, and one tool skill. Tool actions require tools. Tools are non-expended items such as chisels and shears that are put in a crafter’s tool belt. Utility actions require utilities. Utilities are expendables used during the crafting process, such as charcoal or cleaner. Station skills affect actions that do not use a tool or utility. Station actions are often linked to complications as well, although not always. Process Skills List *Artificer Skills List **Artificer Refining Station: Shaping **Artificer Refining Tools: Shaping Tools **Artificer Refining Utilities: Shaping Utilities **Artificer Finishing Station: Sculpting **Artificer Finishing Tools: Sculpting Tools **Artificer Finishing Utilities: Sculpting Utilities *Blacksmith Skills List **Blacksmith Refining Station: Smelting **Blacksmith Refining Tools: Smelting Tools **Blacksmith Refining Utilities: Smelting Utilities **Blacksmith Finishing Station: Forging **Blacksmith Finishing Tools: Forging Tools **Blacksmith Finishing Utilities: Forging Utilities *Outfitter Skills List **Outfitting Refining Station: Material Processing **Outfitting Refining Tools: Material Processing Tools **Outfitting Refining Utilities: Material Processing Utilities **Outfitting Finishing Station: Stitching **Outfitting Finishing Tools: Stitching Tools **Outfitting Finishing Utilities: Stitching Utilities Skill Pools Finishing Parent Skills - 3 Skills, 20 points per level Finishing Process Skills - 3 Skills, 25 points per level Refining Parent Skill - 1 skill, 10 points per level Refining Process Skills - 3 Skills, 25 points per level Attributes Attributes augment the effectiveness of crafting actions. The crafting attributes are linked to certain types of skills. They will generally give a bonus to skills of the type they normally affect. Attributes List *'Finesse': This statistic mostly helps tool actions. *'Problem Solving': This statistic mostly helps in dealing with complications. *'Reasoning': This statistic helps mostly with utility actions. *'Ingenuity': This statistic helps mostly with station actions. Crafting Actions Crafting actions are the abilities of the crafter. They affect the overall progress of the item you are making, as well as the quality. While the amount of actions you will start with is minimal, you will achieve more as you gain levels and skill. For example, after raising a skill a bit you may notice that you have a new action available. This action, as well as the action family it is in, will glow to indicate it is new. Higher level actions generally add additional tactics to the process and give you options you did not have previously. Recipes There are a couple of ways to obtain recipes. First of all, you can learn them directly from a trainer. You will only be offered to learn recipes once you've completed both the style quest (available at level 11) and the tier quest (available at levels 11, 21, 31 and 41). Another way to gain recipes is from monster drops. The final way to receive recipes is from sigils. You may get a temporary recipe for a quest or a work order. They will display under Work Orders or Special Recipes. Not all Special Recipes are temporary. Work Order recipes have a limited number of uses that is displayed when you view the recipe. There are 3 types of recipes: Refining, Finishing and Assembly. View Recipes List Catalysts Some recipes accept enhancement ingredients to add attributes or make more powerful items. The most common catalysts are Attuning catalysts that are applied to raw materials. For example, some quests ask for uncommon refined materials such as Jute Bolts of Health. In this example, you select the refining recipe for Jute Bolt and add Attuning Dust of Health to the table before starting the crafting process. Catalyst Descriptions Continental Effects Each continent offers a different bonus to a crafted item. Thestra Jeric's Honor +1% Accuracy All +8 Fire Spell Damage +8 Cold Spell Damage Qalia Idara’s Wisdom 15% chance on attack to heal wearer +8 Arcane Spell Damage +8 Spiritual Spell Damage +8 Health This effect stacks +8 AC This effect stacks. Kojan Eila's Brilliance +3 Damage +11 Mental Spell Damage +8 Energy This effect stacks. Work Orders The primary method of advancement in crafting is by doing work orders. Work orders are taken from taskmasters. There are 2 types of taskmasters: refining and finishing. Refining taskmasters will give you recipes to do on the Refining table and Finishing taskmasters give you recipes to do on the Finishing Tables. You can take work orders from taskmasters in the city or on outposts. Doing work orders in outposts is recommended because these yield two times more faction with the continent you're in. When you’re ready to take a work order, approach the taskmaster and select a recipe. These recipes can be Batches, Sets or just regular recipes. Batches require you to make five of that item. These yield the most experience on turn in, the least experience on each craft and the best rewards. A batch can give you tools and equipment, but will always yield coin. At levels 30 and above you can earn silver and gold sigils if you make all of the items in the batch Grade A. Sets yield medium experience on crafting and middle experience on turn in. Sets can give you tools, equipment and some resources, but will always yield coin. Single recipes yield the most experience on each item, but the least on turn in. Single recipes do not give you anything special as a reward, only coin. The better the grade of the item, the bigger reward. There is a difference between Grade A and 100%, even though it doesn't display. The more 100% quality items, the better chances of a tool or some equipment (only applicable for batches and sets). If you wish to, you can abandon a recipe at any point. To do this, go to the taskmaster and select the Current tab. At the bottom of this window there is an abandon button. To turn in Work Orders, go to the taskmaster under the Current tab and select complete. If you wish to turn in an incomplete (3 out of 5 batch items for example) you may, but you won't receive anything other than coin (at a very reduced amount). Workorders in Action Single Items - Earning faction Sets - Equipment Batches - Rare items and Sigils Crafting Process Before you start crafting, make sure you have put your tools in your tool belt. Also make certain the tool belt itself is equipped. You will also need to have any utilities required for this recipe in your inventory. Check the recipe descriptions if you are unsure of the items you will need. After you have equipped your tool belt and have the proper items, right-click on the crafting station and select the option to start crafting. The recipe window will pop up. Select the recipe you wish to do. When you’ve selected a recipe, the crafting inventory will then appear. Low level crafters start out with a minimal amount of slots to use, but as they get more skilled and work smarter, they will gain more "workspace" slots. The inventory is for utilities, which are expendable. Keep that in mind if you put a 1 charged utility in your crafting inventory. Note that the crafting inventory is also used to put anti-complication utilities in (under the "Other" heading). After you have your items set up, start the recipe. The game won't let you continue unless you have the needed items. The crafting window will pop up now, and you’re ready to begin. The action points are listed near the top, and the recipe must be completed before they run out. Start the process by clicking the appropriate icon, working in the first section, and attempt to complete it while raising your quality. Watch your quality bar, as quality is important in work orders and regular recipes. Only certain actions will increase quality, those listed with “Quality” in their description. “Progress” actions will add towards completing the step. If all goes well, you should be able to finish the recipe without any trouble. More likely however, you’re going to run into complications. Complications Complications can help or hinder your crafting process. A number of them will do both. Complications will pop up to the right of your crafting process window. They will be listed as the complication (above), and the remedy family (below). Clicking on the remedy family will show all remedies that character knows for that complication. Fixing complications costs action points, and some are quite expensive to repair. However, leaving them there can possibly be detrimental to your crafting process, and may result in even worse complications. Oftentimes it will come down to a choice of trying to work through the complication, or taking care of it and hoping it won’t slow you down too much. Not all complications are bad, and it will take some thought and planning to maximize their values and minimize their detrimental effects. Some remedies may require tools or utilities to use them. These will have to be added to your tool belt or crafting inventory like normal tools and utilities. Quality There is no difference between an A grade quality refine materials (ingot, sheet, bolt, etc.) and an A grade that was made to 100 percent. However, as someone else said, you want to use A grade refined materials (especially for those attaches) as they can impact the quality of your final product. The attaches go on at the end, so your result will be an average of the attach and the item you just crafted. For clarification, pristine is for items like bags, harvesting clothing/tools, etc. When you make those items pristine (ie 100 percent quality) the results will be a better item. (For a bag it would be more slots). For these generic things, you always get pristine if you made the item 100%. For other stuff, however, making an item 100 percent quality doesn't make it better as a rule. It does, however, give you a 1 percent chance for a free upgrade to superior (yellow) quality. Note, you can only use your upgrade recipes (special finishing) to upgrade a blue crafted item, so if you are planning on making the item orange (flawless) then don't push the quality to 100 percent. If you are planning on making it yellow, then definitely push to 100 percent as you might get lucky. The only way to get a pristine tox ammo case (yellow) by the way, is with the free 1% chance to upgrade, since there's no upgrade recipe for ammo cases. This means it will take on average 100 combines to make one. The first one I ever made took me like 230 combines. The next one was around 30. Mileage will of course vary as the random number generator is fickle. Crafting Items Crafting an item is done in the same manner as work order recipes, but the finished result will be an item or part of an item that can be used by players. Refined items are used in finishing recipes, and finished items are either full items, or parts that will need to be assembled. Production Manuals Production Manuals are rare books dropped by special NAMED NPC's that allow you to craft building materials (houses, boats, etc.) in larger batches than the normal 1, 3, 5. The size of the batch depends on the Tier: 10 (Apprentice), 15 (Initiate), and 20 (Journeyman). A list of the known NPC's that drop production manuals can be found in the article titled Production Manuals. Assembly The assembly section of your crafting ability book has categories in which you can see what assembly recipes you can do at your skill and level. Most assembly recipes will appear as you learn them. Getting Started Crafting is usually done in the crafting areas of cities and towns. The first step is to find the crafting area, and the main crafting trainer. The main tutorial NPC in each area should direct you to him or her if you have trouble finding the crafting trainer. Just follow their instructions, and you'll be on your way to crafting. The trainers will supply you with enough tools and utilities to begin your career as a crafter. You can purchase additional tools and utilities from crafting vendors, and you will receive some as rewards for completing work orders. Parent Skill Advancement Related disciplines have been rolled up into crafting "archetypes" which we now see as the professions of Artificer, Blacksmith, and Outfitter. Do not be fooled by this into thinking all Artificers (or Blacksmiths or Outfitters) will be alike! It is IMPORTANT to note that each of these archetypes covers 2 disciplines, each made apparent in that archetype's Parent Skills list. It might be helpful to someone newly learning about VSoH crafting the look at Parent Skills almost as trades unto themselves. With that thought in mind, in a way there are really SIX specific types of "crafter" in VSoH, as follows: Disciplines under archetype ARTIFICER: 1. Carpentry - Makes items made from wood (i.e. Timber) 2. Mineralogy - Makes items made from stone (i.e. Basalt) Disciplines under archetype BLACKSMITH: 3. Weaponsmithing - makes swords, hammers, etc., non-wood weapons from metal (i.e. Copper) 4. Armorsmithing - makes heavy armor from metal (i.e. Copper) Disciplines under archetype OUTFITTER: 5. Tailoring - Light armor and other trade clothing (textile plants) 6. Leatherworking - Medium armor, backpacks, etc (skins) When deciding what you want to do in VSoH as a crafter, it might be helpful to pick one of the above 6 discipliines for what you want your MAIN focus to be. Then once you've got that decided, you'll know what crafting archetype to pick when you begin your toon's VSoH crafting career. You would want to neglect the other parent skill from the 2nd discipline under the archetype you chose. You will find that in the UI for your character you are able to block progression of skill advancement for parent skills (keeping in mind that you only get 20 points per crafter level between all three, it turns out you can max two and have the other at 0). If you leave all three parent skills unlocked at all times, then you work on various recipe types, you'll eventually find yourself a "jack of all trades" under that archetype and not able to make the really hard stuff for any one particular discipline. If, on the other hand, you lock down one of the two parent skills you'll find that you'll be able to make high quality gains in recipes applicable to the particular discipline you're focusing on. Note: While you can put your skills anywhere you want, generally the two specific parent skills will follow their own path of specialization concerning recipes. The generic skills (Blacksmithing, Artificing, and Outfitting) are not special paths. That doesn't mean that training those skills won't be rewarding, as there will be high level blacksmithing recipes. It just means that special blacksmithing recipes will generally be provided to both "Weaponsmiths" and "Armorsmiths." Crafting Stats Levelling Guide The Crafting Stats Guide created by Jaradis offers a detailed guide for targeting your various crafting skills as you progress. Quests Telonica is still building an up to date quest list. The following resources are available. *Crafting Quest List (repost from VanguardCrafters) *Compilation of Items Required for Material Quests *Crafting Quests *Societies (see next section) Crafting Societies You can be a member of two continental societies. One in Thestra and another in Qalia. Information on these societies can be found using the link below. Major City Society Quests Macros An excellent crafting macro guide has been written by Brunman. Find a copy of it here If you plan to do a lot of crafting, you may want to look at the vanguard custom user interface called Maddycraft. Category:Crafting